Music Heart Pretty Cure!
Music Heart Pretty Cure! is first of MoonlightRainbow's series that isn't succesor of previous Pretty Cure series but has more seasons with its own story. It's happening in the future and is diffrent from other Pretty Cure series. Story It's spring of year 3678 and world is totally diffrent from what it used to be in years about 2013. People from Earth made contact with planets from galaxy and now humans live on a lot of diffrent planets. Tehnology grew so great that people from other planets can connect with phones, internet and other stuff. Being on other planet in that time is almost like being in other country in this time. But there is group people who is banning music from a lot of places and planets are becoming sad places. But there is group of warriors and idols called Pretty Cure. Their task is a bit diffrent than what people used to do hundreds years ago. Their mission is to sing on planets where music is banned, to stop No Music to ban music on other planets and to return music on planets where music is forbbiden. Now auditions for new generation of Pretty Cure apprentices are open. Is this new generation going to change the worlds? Characters Pretty Cure apprentices Pretty Cure apprentices are students of Pretty Cure Academy who are learning to become real Pretty Cure. 'Aikawa Eri - '''Eri is 13 years old girl. She is always helping others and often forgets about herself. She is actually very good as Pretty Cure apprentice but doesn't really trust in herself. She is Yuuko, Natsuki, Kira and Aoi's childhood friend. Her alter ego is Cure Change. 'Haruka Aoi '- Aoi is 13 years old girl. She is lonely girl who lived with her father and brother, her mother died when she was young. She met Eri, Yuuko, Kira and Natsuki one summer when she was visiting their planet. In series she appear cold at beginning and didn't talk with others very much but she changed when series go on. Her alter ego is Cure Light. 'Momoko Yuuko - 'Yuuko is 13 years old girl. She is friendly girl but gets angry very easily. She is Eri, Natsuki, Kira and Aoi's childhood friend. Her alter ego is Cure Shiny. 'Kiseki Kira '- Kira is 13 years old shy girl. She is youngest child in family and only girl. She is Eri, Yuuko, Natsuki and Aoi's childhood friend. Her alter ego is Cure Trust. 'Sae Natsuki -''' Natsuki is 13 years old girl who loves playing sports. In her school before she became Pretty Cure she was very popoular with girls. She doesn't really show it normaly but she actually cares for her friends a lot. She is Eri, Yuuko, Kira and Aoi's childhood friend. Her alter ego is Cure Straight. 'Ayumi Aria '- Aria is smart 14 years old girl. She is big Pretty Cure fan and know everything about Pretty Cure history. She usually appear as calm, quiet girl but can be very dangerous when she get angry. Her alter ego is Cure History. 'Tsukikage Lily '- Lily is energetic 10 years old girl. She was actually too young for auditions but came there anyway because she thought it wasn't fair because two of original cures were 10 years old too. Her alter ego is Cure Spring. 'Tsukikage Misumi '- Misumi is 15 years old girl and Lily's older sister. She is very hard-working and never give up until she done things to the end. Her alter ego is Cure Sun. 'Mimori Mikoto '- Mikoto is itnelligent 14 years old girl and Maya's childhood friend. She is quiet and gentle girl but sometimes lose control of herself. Her alter ego is Cure Sea. 'Miru Maya '- Maya is 14 years old girl anf Mikoto's childhood friend. She always say what she think and often forgot that this might hurt someones feelings, but actually she is very friendly girl, you just have to know her well. Her alter ego is Cure Mind. Current Pretty Cure Current Pretty Cure are students of Pretty Cure Academy who already became Real Cures. More coming soon.... Original Pretty Cure Original Pretty Cure are cures from the past from Pretty Cure seasons (Futari wa Pretty Cure - Doki Doki Pretty Cure). In this seasons they are usually called Original Pretty Cure. Teachers from Pretty Cure Academy 'Tsubasa Minori '- Minori is headmistress of Pretty Cure Academy. Not a lot is known about her. 'Kokoro Mira '- Mira used to be Pretty Cure herself, but is currently teacher on Pretty Cure Academy. 'Muo Johnny - '''Johnny is dance teacher on Pretty Cure Academy. 'Kukku Andreas '- Andreas is chef of Pretty Cure Academy. Mascots Mascots in this series have a bit diffrent task than in original Pretty Cure series. They don't find pretty cure but they live with some cures and almost like partners to them. 'Mia - 'Mia is mascot Eri, Yuuko, Kira and Natsuki find before they went to auditions and they became great friends with her especially Eri. 'Alexu '- Alexu is mascot that followed Aoi when she went on Pretty Cure concert and he follow her anywhere after that. 'Mary '- Mary is mascot Lily find on audtions. 'Peppy '- Peppy is youngest from mascots of this series. Misumi found him in forest one day. 'Max - 'Max is mascot Mikoto and Maya found when they were young. 'Berry '- Berry is mascot that appear later than others and became good friends with Aria. No Music No Music is group of people who are banning music on planets. ''More coming soon... Others Coming soon... Locations 'Pretty Cure Academy '- School for Pretty Cure. Gallery Trivia *This season is very diffrent from other pretty cure seasons **This is first Pretty Cure series happening in future. **This is first time Pretty Cure's go to school for Pretty Cure. **This is first time Pretty Cure's mission isn't only to fight but also to sing. **This is first time main characters are Pretty Cure apprentices. **It have much more cures than normal pretty cure season. **This is first time pretty cures from previous seasons are mentioned in other season. **It's first season that have more than one sequel. **This seasons are shorter than other pretty cure seasons. **.... *This season have biggest number of cures ever. *This is second season that have music as theme, first being Suite Pretty Cure! *This is first time main characters (Pretty Cure Apprentices) doesn't have leader, but Current Cures has it. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Music Heart Pretty Cure!